marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Isabel Kane (Earth-616)
; formerly , , | Relatives = Dan Kane (grandfather, deceased); unnamed father; unnamed mother (deceased); Josiah Guthrie (son with Sam Guthrie) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land; formerly Avengers Tower, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Superguardian of the Shi'ar Empire, adventurer; formerly farmer, student | Education = | Origin = Human powered by an Exospex | PlaceOfBirth = Iowa | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jerome Opeña | First = Avengers Vol 5 1 | Quotation = HRMPT! Now that's more like it. | Speaker = Dan Kane after seeing his grand-daughter flying away as the new Smasher. | QuoteSource = Avengers Vol 5 5 | HistoryText = Early Life Isabel "Izzy" Kane grew up on a farm on Iowa. After her mother died and her grandfather, the WWII hero Captain Terror, became ill, Izzy returned from school in Colorado where she had been studying astronomy to help out on the farm, to her grandfather's displeasure since he wanted her to fulfill her dreams. One day, Izzy found the Exospex of a Smasher on her farm. The Exospex spoke to her and beckoned her to put them on, giving her access to the Smasher's powers. Izzy traveled to Chandilar where she became a Subguardian of the Imperial Guard. After returning home, Izzy found her grandfather dying. He told her to become a hero and gave her a business card he had received from his friend Captain America. Avengers Captain America recruited her as part of the new, expanded Avengers team. Izzy was called on her first mission after the core Avengers team was defeated on Mars by Ex Nihilo, Abyss and Aleph. Izzy fought Nihilo's forces together with her fellow Avengers and he eventually submitted to them after being ordered to by Captain Universe. Izzy later works with the team to battle "Blackveil"/Nightmask. Imperial Guard Later, she received an Imperial Alert from the Guard and took a team of Avengers to aid them. When the Guard's resident Superguardian Smasher perished, Izzy was promoted as the new Superguardian by the Majestor. Messenger When the source of mysterious seismic events was revealed to be A.I.M. Island, Smasher went to investigate along with Cannonball and Sunspot. When they arrived to the location, they were captured. Izzy was chosen by the Scientist Supreme to become his Messenger for the secret of the universe, that "Everything dies." When the Next Avengers from a future helped S.H.I.E.L.D., they used a device named "Sigkill" to erase of all A.I.M.'s data. A strike team then attacked the Island as its defenses quickly dropped. Isabel was slowly liberated from A.I.M.'s influence and became Smasher once more. Time Runs Out Eight months into the future, Izzy and Cannonball moved to Chandilar, the Kree homeworld, as soon as the Avengers fell under S.H.I.E.L.D. authority. They had a supergestated baby named Josiah. When Bobby da Costa came to ask Cannonball to return to Earth, Izzy and Josiah went with him. Once again on Earth, Izzy presented the baby to her father. | Powers = Izzy possesses the Exospex which grant her the use of superhuman powers, but only one at a time: *'Penta-Vision' the goggles provide X-Ray vision which allows the user to see through solid matter. The goggles also provide can use telescopic vision, in combination with penta-vision if desired. Also has microscopic vision. * Superhuman Strength: the user has superhuman levels of strength when wearing the goggles. *'Superhuman Speed:' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the Exospex the wearer can move and react at high speeds. *'Enhanced Durability:' while wearing the Exospex the user is capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. It can also withstand rockets, torpedoes, and however the user does receive some damage . *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:' The Exospex protect the user from the in vacuum or space, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *'Energy Projection:' The Exospex can fire energy beams which can repel physical and energy-based attacks. * Interstellar Travel: The user has the ability to travel into hyperspace * Flight Patches: The Smasher suit has anti-gravity "flight patches" that enabled the wearer to fly. Flight patches are standard issue for Imperial Guardsmen who lack the power of flight. | Abilities = | Strength = Without the Exospex to enhance her strength, Izzy is a normal human female who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Exospex: are advanced Shi'ar technology, these special goggles enabled the user to download additional superhuman powers, but only one at a time. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Originally, Smasher's name was given as "Isabel Dare", but in the collected edition which featured her first appearance (Avengers #5) displayed her surname as "Kane". According to editor Tom Brevoort, this change was made on purpose, and even stated that "Dare was a mistake in the first place," as the character was intended to be Dan Kane's granddaughter from the very first time she appeared.New Brevoort Formspring | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Humans Category:Guthrie Family Category:Kane Family